Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-5083559-20190201210819/@comment-24401885-20190316165004
EDIT: Tak, daje go na początku: !!!WARNING!!! TL;DR !!!WARNING!!! Dobra dobra, to trzeba będzie analizować po kolei, kawałek po kawałku, do dzieła: " Damn Ien trzeba chyba siedzieć pod kamieniem żeby nie wiedzieć, że ME, jak i E uważają się za superior." - No ale czy ja gdzieś napisałem, że się nie uważają? Napisałem tylko, że nie przeszkadza im, że są jacy są. "Co do wartości: można se wybrać jakiekolwiek; buk, chonor, ojczysna. Nie ważne." - No właśnie ważne, bo bierzesz na porównanie względy kulturowe opierając się na wartościach, wyznawanych, w zasadzie tylko przez Imperium i może po części przez Tau (honor). Tylko kompletny ignorant nie mający żadnego pojęcia o filozofii życia ME, mógłby uznać, że ich uznawanie się za lepszych, przy braku wartości takich jak honor, jest czymś złym. Oni uznają honor i tym podobne za przejawy słabości, no i jakby nie patrzeć mają racje na tym polu. "Old Ones to rasa która ma zaawansowaną technologię, wyznaje wyższe jakoś-tam szlachetne wartości i dominuje nad innymi." - Chciej prowadzić logiczną dyskusje, powołując się na rasę o której wiadomo tyle co o ludziach z żelaza. "To jest to co czyni rasę lepszą: rozwój, dominacja a przy tym zachowanie światłej kultury." - No to na tym polu lepsi od ME są w zasadzie tylko Tau. Ponownie, światła kultura, po pierwsze co znaczy ten termin? Po drugie, ME są akurat bardzo wierni swej kulturze opartej na zasadach stworzonych przez Vecta, zdecydowanie bardziej wierni niż na przykład ludzkość, która tak cudownie łamie wszystko co ustawił Imperator. "Poza technologią ME nie są w żadnym wypadku lepsi od innych, a i ta nie we wszystkich wypadkach jest lepsza." - Ok. Pokaż mi inną rase, której przedstawiciele zabijają siebie nawzajem wysyłając sobie czarne dziury w pudełkach. Tak to jest kanon. "Tutaj właśnie jest ta hipokryzja, widać to jak czarno na białym." ''- Raczej absolutny brak zrozumienia terminu "hipokryzja" i kultury ME. ''"Rasa, która siedzi na swojej planecie," - nazywanie Commorragh planetą. To jakby nazwać układ słoneczny asteroidą. "nigdzie się (jak inne rasy) nie wychyla" - A po co ma się wychylać? Skąd to chore przeświadczenie, że o wielkości rasy decyduje ilość posiadanych przez nią terytoriów? Patrz, że mimo posiadania jednego ośrodka, (co też jest nie prawdą, bo wiadomo o istnieniu przynajmniej dwóch) jest zagrożeniem na skale globalną, zagrożeniem, z którym liczyć musi się każda potęga w Galaktyce. "chociaż (jak napisałeś słusznie) uważa się za spadkobierców dawnej potęgi ale tak naprawdę jest jej totalnie zdegenerowanym cieniem" - To ja może przypomne, to właśnie przez Eldarów narodził się Slaanesh. Arystokracja Commorragh; które już wtedy było zdeprawowane do granic możliwości i w zasadzie wiele się od obecnego nie różniło, to właśnie jedyni przedstawiciele eldarów, którzy nie postanowili nagle zmienić się w ascetycznych, zadufanych w sobie nudziarzy, wiecznie spuszczających się nad tym jacy to oni nie są mądrzy i uprzywilejowani. A to, że Vect był gorszy od niej, bo musiał być, żeby wygrać wojne jaką z tą arystokracją prowadził, to już inna sprawa. "który nieustannie ucieka przed Slaani." - ''To pieprzony bóg Chaosu! Kto by przed nim nie uciekał? Zwłaszcza wiedząc, że ten szczególnie lubi pożerać dusze właśnie twojej rasy. A zwykli Eldarzy to nie uciekają? To wcale nie jest tak, że kamienie dusz są właśnie po to, żeby chronić ich dupy, przed Slaanesh. Zanim dowalisz argument o walce, doczytaj do końca. ''"Porywa obywateli innych ras by ratować swoje dupsko przed bogiem chaosu, prowadząc życie w ucieczce i strachu przed śmiercią ostateczną - mniej lub bardziej po prostu jest to najzwyczajniej żałosne. Cała kultura opiera się wokół "jak uciec przed Slaani". Noi żałosne no." - I jej przedstawiciele są jedyną rasą, poza Chaosem, która potrafi od tak wskrzeszać sobie poległych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Żałosne... ponownie, przypominam, że mówimy o Bogu Chaosu! Zresztą mroczni eldarzy już nie muszą uciekać przed Slani bo Vect DOSŁOWNIE stał się czymś na kształt boga i może sobie chronić samemu dusze ME, wystarczy że będą go czcić, co w sumie i tak ma już miejsce. "Dla przykładu ludzie stawiają czoła mrocznym bogom." ''- Tylko jest taka drobna różnica, ci bogowie nie siedzą ludziom bezpośrednio na ogonie. To nie jest tak, że jesteś zwykłym szarym człowiekiem i raptem z dupy może się otworzyć portal, prowadzący na przykład prosto do domeny Khorna. U eldarów tak jest. Widzisz subtelną różnice? ''"Ludzie ze wszystkich ras w wh40k są największymi hipokrytami (pewnie też dlatego że maja najwięcej lore) ale mimo to walczą. Umierają, walczą ze swoimi zdradzieckimi braćmi, słabościami i takie tam ale walczą, nie uginają się i dominują nad galaktyką." - Nie dyskutuje bo nie ma o czym, chociaż w sumie dla mnie to zwykli Eldarzy są największymi hipokrytami uniwersum. "Uważają ludzi za gorszych, za małpy," ''- Ponownie, pokaż mi zwykłego człowieka, który miałby szansę w walce z mrocznym eldarem i nawet nie mówie o szkolonym wojowniku. Dlaczego to takie ważne? Bo u eldarów panuje zasada dominacji, jak niewolnicy, których u ME jest z pewnością więcej od ME, mieliby szanse w walce z oprawcami, to ci co rusz masowo spieprzaliby z mrocznego miasta. ''"a sami uciekają nieustannie przed swoim losem i choćby nie wiadomo co nie potrafią mu stawić czoła," - Bo ich losem jest cholerny bóg Chaosu, tak trudno zrozumieć? Bóg Chaosu, nie demon większy, nie książe demonów, tylko wódz wszystkich tych dildorękich stworów, które stale szturmują kolejne światy w galaktyce. Wyobraź sobie, że musisz stanąć do walki z istotą, która ma moc WSZYSTKICH demonów danej domeny jednocześnie i przynajmniej drugie tyle, bo musi jednocześnie mieć pewność, że demony nawet jak się zbuntują, to jej nie pokonają. Wyobraziłeś sobie? No to teraz powiedz mi jaka rasa uniwersum, miałaby szanse w walce z taką istotą. "okazjonalnie wychodząc" - Tylko największe pirackie zagrożenie w galaktyce, ale taaaak wychodzą kompletnie okazjonalnie. "i robiąc wszystko by nie umrzeć odrzucając jakiekolwiek wartości tylko by przetrwać." - Przepraszam bardzo, myślałem, że przetrwanie to dość istotna rzecz, kiedy chcesz aby twój gatunek mógł kontynuować egzystencje. "Jak zwierzęta." - Domyślam się, że chodzi ci tutaj o akty deprawacji i "upadek moralny", ponownie dla ME emocje są jak pokarm, oni musza sycić się doznaniami bo inaczej zdechną z głodu. Możesz mieć żal do kogokolwiek, że zaspokaja jeden z naturalnych dla niego procesów fizjologicznych, bo TAK URWAŁ DLA ME TO JEST PROCES FIZJOLOGICZNY! "Lepsza rasa... hipokryzja over 9 000." ''- Niewiedza o rasie over 40000 ''" Co do ostatniego akapitu. WTF co mają wyższe wartości do wojny? Chodzi o bycie lepszym jako rasa, a nie jako armia." - No nie wiem. "Nie są przydatne podczas prowadzenia wojny (co oczywiste) ale rasę LEPSZĄ uważa się za taką która przy swojej całej swojej potędze, dominacji również ma lepszą kulturę. Przynajmniej lepszą od jakiejś innej rasy." - Ponownie ocenianie wartości kulturowych na podstawie własnych standardów. To oczywiste, że jak jesteś człowiekiem, żyjącym w dzisiejszych czasach, to kultura ME jest dla ciebie zła, ale ponownie, do cholery jasnej już chyba trzeci raz, oni muszą być tacy jacy są, bo dla nich cierpienie jest jak żarcie dla ciebie. Masz problem z tym, że ktoś je mięso, albo że w ogóle je? Żre bo musi żreć, tylko że oni oprócz takiego normalnego papu, muszą też wpieprzać cierpienie swoich niewolników, bo dla nich to jest jak poranne branie witaminek dla ciebie. Poza tym ME są tutaj wierni kulturze swego starego Imperium, więc nie widzę tutaj nic co mogłoby chociaż zahaczać o hipokryzje. "Jesteśmy lepsi od chomików nie tylko wiedzą i technologią ale i kulturą, potrafimy oszczędzić życie, walczyć a nie tylko uciekać, nie jesteśmy przywiazani jedynie do przetrwania i takie tam, to czyni nas lepszymi od innych zwierząt mimo że nimi też jesteśmy." - Każdy organizm ma instynkt walki, wiesz ME też walczą, chociażby na Ilydaen, (chyba, nie jestem pewien czy to tam pomogli zwykłym E w walce), jak prowadzą rajdy to też walczą. Potrafimy walczyć, zle potrafimy też odbierać życie TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE dla własnej przyjemności i co gorsza, robiły to te cywilizacje, które na swój okres czasu uważały się za najlepsze (patrz Starożytny Rzym), więc potrafimy być równie dobrze lepsi od zwierząt co gorsi. ''" Obok Orków zastanawiam sie czy Nekroni też są pozbawieni hipokryzji. Jakieś myśli?" ''- To polecam z Przemkiem podyskutować.